Head Cannons
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: This is not a story. It's merely a series of facts about my head cannon, for the next generation characters. Will cover all the cannon characters, plus my various OC's. Please feel free to read, it might help explain some of my stories.
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

**DOB**: April 20 1998

* * *

**Appearance**

Teddy is a boy who never quite grew out of the 'awkward' phase. As a child, he was quite skinny and scrawny, and a little on the small side. By the time he reached thirteen, he shot up at least three feet, however, he remained rather lanky and didn't quite fit into his body. As an adult, he is very tall, the tallest out of all of his _almost_ cousins and has a lean build, with only a little bit of muscle from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.

Being a Metamorphamagus like his mother, Teddy's true appearance is hard to determine. However, he commonly sports bright turquoise hair that is a little shaggy and deep, golden eyes. His skin is fair, but he has a defined T-shirt tan that he is extremely self conscious about. Though not overly handsome, Teddy has a sweet, adorable smile that captivated many girls, especially Victoire and pleasant facial features.

* * *

**Personality**

Teddy was a little shy as a boy, but overall cheery and bubbly. He is kind hearted and loyal friend. As he grew older, he was great at giving advice, and is the _go to_ person for many of the younger Weasleys. However, he lacks self esteem and confidence, and tends to doubt his own abilities. His insecurities are his biggest flaw.

* * *

**Early Years**

Growing up without knowing his parents was a heavy burden for Teddy when he was younger. Even though he had a loving family, he often felt as though he wasn't good enough and that his parents didn't love him. As he went through adolescence, he held a lot of built up resentment towards his parents for abandoning him to go and fight the war, however, he realises as he grows up, that his parent's sacrificed their lives for a good cause and they did a noble thing.

He spent most of his time alternating between his grandmother, Andromeda's house, and Harry's, though as an infant, he was mostly with Andromeda. In terms of schooling, Teddy was sent to a Muggle primary school in order to be taught basic skills, and was forced to keep his appearance 'normal', while at school. Though he made a few friends, Teddy knew that he would never fit in among the Muggles because he was different.

Harry and Ginny treated Teddy like their own son and he was accepted as part of the Weasley family, which he enjoyed. However, he never forgot who his real parents were. Every year, on the anniversary of their death, Harry and Andromeda would take Teddy to his parent's graves for him to talk to them. It was an extremely emotional experience for the young boy, and sometimes even traumatic. But he was able to feel close to his parents.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Teddy started his first year of Hogwarts on September 1st, 2009 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He shared a dormitory with Samuel Cole, who quickly became his best friend. While he was adored by all the Professors, particularly Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, Teddy had his fair share of enemies. Jerome Flint, a Slytherin in his year, took pleasure in teasing him constantly about being a Metamorphamagus. It wasn't until fourth year he finally learnt to ignore Flint's bullying.

In Fifth year, he was made Gryffindor Prefect along with Nicola Stebbins and in Seventh year, he was made Head Boy. Overall, he was a talented student, with a particular gift in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions, History of Magic and Herbology were his weakest subjects, much to Professor Longbottom's disappointment.

_OWL results:_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: Acceptable_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_History of Magic: Poor_

_Divination: Troll_

While at Hogwarts, Teddy was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, captaining the team in the sixth and seventh years. He was a Chaser, and while he was part of the team, Gryffindor won the House Cup three times (two when he was captain). He was also Gryffindor's Wizard's Chess Champion, thanks to Ron's teachings when he was younger.

He graduated Hogwarts in 2016.

* * *

**Career**

After school, Teddy was lucky enough to earn an Auror scholarship; even though he had missed out on achieving his Potions and Herbology NEWTs. For a long time, he was begrudged because many thought his relationship with Harry (who was Head of the Auror Office) had given him a spot, but he soon proved his worth as an effective Auror. He worked with Sam until he was in his late thirties, when he was promoted to Deputy Head and later Head of the Auror Department. He retired when he was 67 years old.

Whilst at Hogwarts, Teddy would help out George and Angelina with the joke shop during the summer holidays.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Victoire Weasley_

Initially, Teddy's relationship with Victoire was strained. They loathed each other as children, for they were very different individuals. Teddy thought she was annoying, spoilt and girly, and kept this opinion of her for quite a while. Then, in his fourth year, he finally noticed her as a _girl_ and not as a child, and began to develop feelings for her. At first, his feelings were unrequited, for Victoire was dating Jarrod Davies, but on Christmas, 2014, they shared their first kiss and began dating soon afterwards.

Teddy proposed to Victoire on Valentines Day, 2022, and the couple were married on May 30, 2023, when Teddy was 26. Two years later, they had their first daughter, Violet Fleur Lupin, who had inherited her father's Metamorphamagus gift. Their second daughter, Isabelle Nymphadora Lupin, was born a year later.

_Samuel Cole_

Upon meeting on the first day of Hogwarts, Teddy and Sam became best friends immediately. They are very similar in personalities and are almost inseparable. Teddy often helped Sam find his feet, particularly around girls, and was the one who set up Sam's relationship with Rachel Ferris. Teddy and Sam's relationship spanned well into adulthood, and Teddy's daughters and Sam's son grew up to be extremely close friends.

_Harry Potter_

Teddy idolised Harry for much of his life, and looked up to him. As his only father figure, Teddy often went to Harry with his problems, particularly problems related to Victoire. Harry would tell Teddy stories of his parents, which was something Andromeda never did. Teddy and Harry maintained a tight bond for their entire life and Harry treated him like his own son.

_Andromeda Tonks_

As her only grandson and the child of her only daughter, Andromeda absolutely adored Teddy. She would spoil him rotten and doted on him more than should be proper. She was very protective of Teddy, and would never mention anything about the war and his parent's part in it, thinking it was better to keep Teddy in the dark. Teddy was very fond of his grandmother, but sometimes felt she was a little solemn and cynical; a result of her heritage and the loss of her husband and daughter.

* * *

**A/N: I saw someone had done a Head Cannon profile for their characters and I decided I'd give it a go. It's not a story, more a factual recount of their lives as I see it in my mind. I thought it could be something people might enjoy reading, and perhaps explain some of my one shots in More Than Blood. It's also for my own benefit, so that I know what is happening to the characters at certain times, and so I can stick to my characterisation. **

**My Teddy is awkward, to put it bluntly. He's not overly handsome, even though he can change his appearance, because he just wants to be as normal as possible. He's a little shy, has a bit of a stutter, but is adorable and great at giving advice. He is my favourite Next Gen character, if you couldn't tell. **


	2. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

_Victoire Gabrielle Weasley_

**DOB_: _**May 2 1999

* * *

**Appearance**

Victoire had inherited her mother's Veela genes, and because of this, she is extremely beautiful. She has a tall, willowy figure and fair skin. Her hair is honey blonde and she has dark blue eyes. Decorating her cheeks are a cluster of small, golden freckles, which are the only things about herself that she doesn't like. Though not the tallest in her family, Victoire towers over her younger cousins, particularly Rose, Roxanne, Lily and Molly.

She knew how to use her beauty as an advantage, even as a young age. As a result, she was adored by almost everyone and often got her own way, particularly from her parents. It wasn't until she was older, that she realised her beauty was merely a trivial thing, and that in order to make friends, she needed to be kind as well.

* * *

**Personality**

From a young age, Victoire was spoilt rotten. Being a beautiful little girl, her parents and family members doted on her, and she was used to getting her way. This made her conceited and vain, something she eventually grew out of with time. She was also particularly whiny when she didn't get what she wanted, a trait that Teddy Lupin despised quite a lot. However, she did have a kind heart underneath all her conceitedness and was a great older sister to her siblings.

* * *

**Early Years**

Fleur's French heritage influenced much of Victoire's life, and she learnt French from a very young age and often spoke it around the house. She took up ballet lessons and was exceptionally good (given her genetically enhanced grace and elegance), however, once she started Hogwarts, she gave it up. Like most young witches and wizards, Victoire and her siblings were home-schooled by their mother and by consequence, Victoire was highly was also quite an observant child and picked up on many things that her siblings and cousins didn't.

* * *

Hogwarts

Victoire was sorted into Gryffindor House on September 1st, 2010 and was the first of the Next Generation Weasleys to begin Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat was a little troubled with what House she should belong to, as she had many of the qualities that were recognised by Slytherin. However, it saw the sheer bravery underneath her conceitedness and placed her accordingly.

While at Hogwarts, Victoire was extremely popular amongst the boys, but she found it difficult to make friends. Most of the girls in her year envied her because she was so beautiful, and acted extremely rude towards her. Her only true friend was Rachel Ferris, and their friendship stuck for the rest of their lives. In her third year, she was asked to Hogsmeade by Jarrod Davies, a Ravenclaw fourth year, and the two of them dated for over a year. After he broke up with her, she started her relationship with Teddy Lupin.

Victoire's popularity was further enhanced when she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Chaser. Though she never captained the team, she was an exceedingly good player and scored quite a few goals for Gryffindor, sealing many of their victories. She was also quite bright, doing extremely well in her OWLs.

_OWL results:_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations_

_Ancient Runes: Outstanding_

_Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations_

_Muggle Studies: Outstanding_

In her fifth year, Victoire became a Gryffindor Prefect and was awarded Head Girl in her 7th year.She was very adamant about following the rules, though she did like to have fun as well, and often snuck out of the common room to meet Jarrod down in the kitchens.

She graduated Hogwarts in 2017.

* * *

**Career**

Victoire had always had a great interest in fashion, and during Hogwarts, she worked at Madam Malkins over the summer holidays. After she graduated, she took up a full time job as the senior assistant at the store, and when she was 24, she began designing her own robes. In the summer of 2024, Victoire opened her own witch's clothing boutique in Diagon Alley and became quite successful. She later opened a second branch in Hogsmeade about 10 years later.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Teddy Lupin_

Victoire didn't like Teddy much at all when she was a child. She thought he was annoying and such a boy in the way he acted, and she would often turn up her nose at the sight of him. She also thought that his hair was weird. When she was at Hogwarts, she thought he was awfully skinny and scrawny and didn't understand how Rachel could possibly like him. However, he was very nice to her, especially after Jarrod broke up with her, and she began to realise what a lovely boy Teddy was. She developed feelings for him and the two of them began dating in 2015.

They were married on May 30, 2023. Victoire found it difficult to become pregnant early on in their marriage, and after a year of being unsuccessful, was determined to give up. But, fortunately, Victoire ended up falling pregnant in 2024, and gave birth to her daughter, Violet Fleur, on January 22, 2025. Their second daughter, Isabelle Nymphadora was born a year later, on 12 June, 2026.

_Rachel Ferris_

Having inherited her mother's Veela genes, Victoire found it difficult to make girl friends. Her only, true friend was Rachel Ferris. Rachel and Victoire clicked immediately, and their friendship lasted long after they graduated Hogwarts. Rachel was one of the few people who knew who Victoire truly was, and was a kind and thoughtful friend. Victoire was maid of honour at Rachel's wedding, and Rachel a bridesmaid, along with Dominique, at Victoire's.

_Dominique Weasley_

Victoire's relationship with her sister was a difficult one. As Dominique was not as pretty as Victoire, she held quite a lot of resentment towards her older sister, and the two of them would fight a lot. Though Victoire loved her sister dearly, she felt that Dominique was often ungrateful and rude to her at times. However, they were also best friends, and Victoire would tell Dominique everything that was bothering her. When Dominique moved to France to live with Gabrielle in 2017, Victoire was heartbroken and missed her sister terribly.

Victoire and Dominique maintained contact while she was abroad, and Victoire made her the maid of honour at her wedding.

_Louis Weasley_

Victoire and Louis were very similar in personalities, although they were three years apart. She was extremely protective of her little brother and he of her. She would often help him with his homework and even _girl troubles_. The two of them were as thick as thieves and maintained their relationship for the rest of their life.

_Fleur Weasley_

Being the first born, Victoire was her mother's favourite, even though Fleur assured all her children that she didn't have favourites. They got on extremely well, unlike Fleur and Dominique, and were great friends for the whole of their life. Fleur spoiled Victoire immensely, something that Victoire took advantage of.

_Bill Weasley_

Victoire was definitely daddy's little girl, and Bill doted on her as much as Fleur did and was extremely protective of her, particularly when it came to boys. He forced Teddy to have the talk when he discovered that they were dating, and laid down the law quite forcefully. Victoire often thought he was a little too protective of her, but she was grateful, none the less.

* * *

_**A/N: So, that's Victoire in a nutshell. She's no Mary Sue; she has her flaws, but she has her good parts too, which make her a realistic character. Too many times, I seen Victoire pictured as this perfect, beautiful girl who doesn't know that she's beautiful and it annoys me. How could any girl **_**that_ pretty not know it? My Victoire knows very well that she's beautiful, and when she grows up, she realises that there's more to life than looks. _**


	3. Samuel Patrick Cole

_Samuel Patrick Cole_

**DOB:** January 15, 1998

* * *

**Appearance**

Sam is broad shouldered, stocky boy and is a little shorter than Teddy. As a child, he was a little on the chubby side, but once he reached third year and began playing Quidditch, he grew several feet and his 'baby fat' became muscle. He is an average looking boy, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He has rather large hands relative to his height and his skin is tan.

* * *

**Personality**

Sam is a sweet kid, with a kind heart and a 'never-give-up' attitude. He is also exceptionally loyal and a great to friend to Teddy. Although he is socially, a little awkward, particularly around girls, he eventually grows out of this trait.

* * *

**Early Years**

As a Muggle born, Sam went to an ordinary Muggle primary school until he reached the age of eleven. He began showing early signs of magic that his mother dismissed as being coincidences, however, when Professor McGonagall arrived at their quaint Scottish cottage and informed her that Sam was a wizard, she took it quiet well. Sam is also an only child and was a little spoilt by his mother, Heather, as his father had died many years before.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Sam was sorted into Gryffindor on September 1st, 2009 and immediately became friends with Teddy Lupin. Although he wasn't the smartest, Sam was a diligent worker and did as well as he could manage. He had a love of food that was almost greater than Ron Weasley's and would often sneak down to the kitchens at night for extra helpings of treacle tart.

When it came to girls, he was a little oblivious and didn't really know how to interact with them. When Teddy introduced him to Rachel Ferris, a friend of Victoire, Sam blushed a deep red and promptly dropped the armful of sweets he was holding. However, when he and Rachel started dating in his fourth year, he became more comfortable around them.

His hard work paid off in the end and he achieved fairly good OWL results, which allowed him to take the required NEWTs to become an Auror like Teddy.

_Owl results:_

_Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Potions: Acceptable_

_Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Poor_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_History of Magic: Troll_

_Divination: Troll_

In his fourth year, Sam joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was a Beater for three years. He graduated Hogwarts in 2016.

* * *

**Career**

There was much speculation around Sam's entry into the Auror Department, as many believed his affiliation with Teddy, godson of Harry Potter, had given him an advantage. Sam ignored these speculations and worked with Teddy for fifty years.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Teddy Lupin_

Sam and Teddy became friends immediately, having much in common. Sam's want for a friend, having stemmed from his being an only child, led him to be extremely kind and cheery towards Teddy. The two of them were inseparable for all of their time at Hogwarts and even in adulthood, with Teddy being the best man at Sam's wedding, and vice versa.

_Rachel Ferris_

Upon first meeting Rachel in Hogsmeade in his fourth year, Sam was a little shy and awkward, promptly dropping his sweets on the ground when trying to shake her hand. He thought she was very pretty and couldn't quite find the words to talk to her. When Teddy encouraged him to give her a red, heart shaped lollipop for Valentines day, he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, and from then on, Sam vowed he would do anything to make Rachel smile. They began dating soon afterwards and his devotion to her surprised many. He told her she was beautiful at least three times every day, and declared to anyone who would listen, that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

The two of them married in March, 2023, and had a son, Luke John, two years later. Luke and Teddy and Victoire's daughters became very close friends.

* * *

_**A/N: So, this is one of my OCs. I've mentioned Sam a little in Tell Me Harry. He's one of those adorable kid's that you can't help but love, and the way he treats Rachel is so cute! xx**_


	4. Rachel Megan Ferris

_Rachel Megan Ferris_

**DOB:** June 20, 1999

* * *

**Appearance**

Rachel is quite short and didn't start to fill out her womanly figure until way into her fifth year, which was rather late. However, she is rather pretty, with light brown hair that is a little wavy and hazel eyes. Across her nose is a tiny band of brown freckles, though you can only see them close up and her skin is pale.

Though she knows she's not as pretty as Victoire, she is, overall, fairly content with her appearance.

* * *

**Personality**

Rachel is not shy. She is outgoing and bubbly and giggles a lot, which many people find annoying. Her exuberance makes her a little strange, but Victoire admires her for it. She is amiable, loyal and watches out for her friends, particularly Victoire.

* * *

**Early Years**

Her mother is a witch but her father is a Muggle, and when he found out about his wife, he left her with child and never spoke to her again. Rachel's mother had to raise her on her own and therefore, Rachel is fairly independent. She has never met her father, and has always longed for a father figure in her life. She doesn't have any siblings, and often felt very lonely as a child. Therefore, when she went to Hogwarts, she wanted to make as many friends as possible and was the only person to accept Victoire for who she was.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Rachel began Hogwarts on September 1st, 2010 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Whilst at Hogwarts, she became friends with Victoire Weasley almost immediately, and was the first person to accept Victoire because of who she was as a person; for many of the first year girls loathed her because she was so beautiful. She was fairly studious, however, she didn't regard work as highly as Victoire did and was a large procrastinator.

In her third year, she had a crush on Teddy Lupin, however, she soon got over it when she realised he was madly in love with Victoire, and tried to help him win her over. In return, he introduced her to his best mate, Samuel Cole, and the two of them began dating. When she reached her fifth year, she didn't do as well as she had hoped in her OWLs, but passed everything, which she was grateful for. She wished that she had spent less time snogging Sam in the library when she should have been studying.

_OWL results_

_Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Acceptable_

_Charms: Acceptable_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_Ancient Runes: Acceptable_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Muggle Studies: Exceeds Expectations_

_Arithmancy: Acceptable_

_Divination: Acceptable_

Though not a player herself, Rachel was a Quidditch fanatic and was Gryffindors greatest supporter; it also helped when her boyfriend, and two of her best friends were in the team. She graduated Hogwarts in 2017.

* * *

**Career**

Once she graduated, Rachel was granted an internship at the Quibbler, and later became a journalist for the magazine. After 40 years of hard work, she became Head Journalist, under the reign of Lorcan Scamander; editor in chief.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Victoire Weasley_

As Victoire's best friend, Rachel was a constant pillar of strength for her and the two of them were inseparable. Rachel was the only girl who accepted Victoire's beauty and saw who she was underneath, something that Victoire was grateful for. She was extremely supportive of Vic's relationship with Teddy and often encouraged her to break up with Jarrod Davies. She was a bridesmaid at Victoire's wedding to Teddy, and Victoire was her maid of honour. The two of them remained great friends for the whole of their lives.

_Samuel Cole_

From the moment they met, Rachel thought Sam was adorable. She couldn't understand how he could love her so much, as she wasn't as beautiful as Victoire. The two of them were extremely smitten while at Hogwarts and eventually married in 2023. Together, they had a boy, Luke Patrick.

_Teddy Lupin_

For a while, Rachel had a crush on Teddy, but later became one of his closet friends when they went on a double date with Victoire and Jarrod. She noticed how he was in love with Victoire, and urged him to act on his feelings, for he thought that they belonged together. Teddy was the one who introduced Rachel to Sam, and she thanks him everyday for bringing her true happiness.

* * *

_**A/N: My other OC, Rachel Ferris. I quite like her. She's just a normal girl, a little overshadowed by her prettier best friend. I can relate to this a little. But she's kind and a great friend, and a real rock for Victoire. **_


	5. Dominique Apolline Weasley

_Dominique Apolline Weasle_y

**DOB:** February 12, 2001

* * *

**Appearance**

Though pretty enough, Dominique was not blessed with her mother's Veela genes. This is something that frustrates her bitterly for quite a while. She is the tallest of all of her girl cousins, with Victoire close behind, and she hates it. Her copper hair is often cut short, reaching her shoulder and she has straight bangs that reach her eyebrows. Her entire face, shoulders, arms, legs and back are covered in ginger freckles and her skin is fair. She also has deep blue eyes like her mother and sister. However, she still has her mother's slim build, yet lacks the grace that Victoire has.

* * *

**Personality**

Dominique is sweet, stubborn and outgoing. She often felt overshadowed by her sister, because of Victoire's beauty, and took offense to being compared in any way to her sister. When she was sixteen, she began self-harming and even tried cursing the freckles off her face so that she could look like Victoire. Because of this, her parents sent her over to France to live with Gabrielle and she became much better and was content with who she was.

Although she was very self-conscious, she had a big heart and enjoyed helping people. Despite her difficult relationship with Victoire, she was very protective of her older sister and a loyal friend. She is a hard worker, and tries her best in everything that she does.

* * *

**Early Years**

Like her sister, Dominique took ballet lessons as a child, but was reluctant about it because she didn't want to do anything that Victoire was doing. She also learnt French, and worked hard to be better than Victoire, which she succeeded. She was home-school by her mother, but wasn't as bright as her two siblings, and struggled, particularly with spelling. But she was kinder than her sister, and had a lot more friends than Victoire.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Dominique was sorted into Hufflepuff on September 1st, 2012. Her loyalty, conscientiousness attitude and determination made it decide that Hufflepuff was her best choice. It made her proud that she was the first Weasley to be sorted into a House other than Gryffindor and she accepted it with ease. She made quite a lot of friends in Hufflepuff, and all the girls were nice to her, which boosted her self-confidence and made her feel worthy. However, in her fifth year, after she had failed quite a lot of her OWLs and her sister was dating Teddy Lupin (who she had a little bit of a crush on), she became depressed. She thought that Victoire always took everything away from her; her looks, her intelligence and even the boy she liked. She tried to curse off her freckles and dye her hair one day in the girl's bathroom, and Louis found her, with blood all over her face and half her hair falling out.

She was taken to the hospital wing and her parent's were notified of her self-harming. They sent her off to live with Gabrielle over the summer, thinking that she would feel better away from school and her family. Dominique felt like a completely different person in France and decided to move there permanently and attend Beauxbatons. She felt that she could be her true self in France and her depression soon went away.

_OWL results:_

_Transfiguration: Poor_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Poor_

_Charms: Poor_

_Potions: Dreadful_

_Herbology: Poor_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable_

_Divination: Acceptable_

_Astronomy: Poor_

_History of Magic: Troll_

_Arithmancy: Poor_

* * *

**Career**

Dominique became a Healer after she graduated Beauxbatons, something that surprised everyone, given her poor grades at Hogwarts. But, Dominique had always worked hard and succeeded in landing an internship at the Wizarding Hospital in France. She strived to help people, particularly children and teenagers, because of what she had experienced as a child.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Victoire Weasley_

Dominique and Victoire have a difficult relationship. On one hand, they're sisters and Dominique loves her dearly. But on the other, Dominique is extremely jealous of Victoire and her perfect looks and grades. As children, they were closer, but once Dom became a teenager, she began to hate Victoire, claiming that she took away everything she wanted. They kept in contact when Dominique was in France, and they became closer again and remained on good terms. Dominque was the maid of honour at Victoire's wedding.

As sister's, they confided everything in each other, except during Dominique's low point when she was 15. Their relationship eventually mended with time.

_Louis Weasley_

Dom and Lou were closer than Dom and Victoire, and had a cute, brother/sister bond. Louis grew very concerned about Dominique during her low point, and was the one who found her in the bathroom, trying to curse her freckles. She confided all her worries to Louis and trusted him with everything. They too, remained close when she went to France.

_Julien Lefebvre_

Dominique married quite late, compared to her siblings and cousins. Julien was a fellow Healer, a few years older than her, and they struck up a relationship. At first, Dominique didn't want to marry, but after a few years of being together, Julien proposed and she accepted. They had their daughter, Madeleine Gabrielle, when Dominique was 30 years old.

_Fleur Weasley_

As the middle sibling, Dominique and Fleur had a very different relationship than Fleur and Victoire. Fleur loves her daughter, but doesn't quite understand her, as she didn't inherit the Veela genes like Victoire did. Fleur doesn't understand how Dominique can have such a low opinion of herself. However, when Dominique was depressed, Fleur was extremely concerned, proving to Dom that her mother did love her very much. The two of them mended their relationship as they grew older.

_Bill Weasley_

Bill has always thought of Dominique as his little busy bee because she's always working hard. He loves her determined attitude and is also extremely protective of her, even though she doesn't have a line of boys after her.

* * *

_**A/N: My poor Dominique... she certainly went through quite a lot. But the important thing is that she healed with time. One thing that annoys me about the next gen, is that they are often portrayed so perfectly with no problems. I think that is unrealistic. Everyone has problems, and depression is quite a severe, common problem among teenagers. In my head cannon, I try to create as much realism as possible. And just so you know, Dom is one of my favourite next gen characters :) xx**_


	6. Louis Arthur Weasley

_Louis Arthur Weasley_

**DOB:** August 26, 2002

* * *

**Appearance**

Although Veela genes are only passed onto females, Louis was certainly given his fair share of attractiveness. Tall, almost as tall as Teddy, with soft, light blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he is the object of affection for many girls at Hogwarts. His has pleasant facial features, and an impish smirk that he uses to his advantage. Although fair skinned, he develops a little bit of a tan when playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. Louis is the one of his siblings born without freckles.

* * *

**Personality**

One adjective that sums Louis up nicely is flirtatious. He is an outrageous flirt, owing to his good looks, and he has many girls fawning over him. He enjoys this attention quite a lot and uses his looks and personality to get what he wants. In a way, he is very similar to Victoire, who had the same approach when she was a child. However, once Louis fell for Charlotte Windsor, he realised that she doesn't want a bar of him. Consequently, he decided to stop acting so arrogant and big-headed, and be a little more humble. This sudden change was eventually noticed by Charlotte.

Underneath his big headedness, Louis is a sweet, caring boy who is awfully protective of his sisters, particularly Dominique during her low point. He watches out for them and even confronts Teddy Lupin when he is dating Victoire, to have the 'if-you-hurt-my-sister-I'll-hurt-you' talk.

* * *

**Early Years**

As a child, Louis hung around Fred and James, even though they were a bit younger than him, because he didn't have any boy cousins his age. He was exceptionally cheeky and often got in trouble with his mother for misbehaving. He loved the outdoors and enjoyed spending most of his time outside on the beach near his house, mostly to get away from his sisters.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Louis was sorted into Gryffindor House on September 1st, 2013, along with Joshua Thomas and Daisy Wood, who he immediately became friends with. Although he was quite a bright boy, he had trouble applying himself, and therefore, his marks were lacking. He spent most of his time mucking about with Josh and Daisy, or chasing girls. It wasn't until he developed an attraction for Charlotte Windsor, fellow Ravenclaw, that he decided to pull his head in and study.

He was a very popular boy, among girls and boys alike, and was greatly disliked by many of the professors because of his lack of work ethic. Although he admired his Uncle Harry and aspired to be an Auror, he just saw the glamour of such an occupation, and didn't understand the hard work that was required for the profession.

His OWL results were quite poor considering his intelligence, and his father was quite disappointed in him for slacking at school.

_OWL results_

_Transfiguration: Poor_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms: Acceptable_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy: Dreadful_

_Ancient Runes: Poor_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_History of Magic: Dreadful_

Because he failed Transfiguration, he was not able to take the subject to NEWT level, which ruined his dreams of becoming an Auror. He pleaded with Professor McGonagall that he could handle NEWT level transfiguration, if only he had a tutor, and so she reluctantly agreed. Charlotte Windsor became his tutor and he is very pleased about this arrangement, because he fancies her. She is not so impressed, but warms up to him once she realises that he would actually be quite smart if he applied himself. Eventually, she agrees to go on a date to Hogsmeade with him one weekend and the two of them strike up a relationship.

Louis graduates Hogwarts in 2021.

* * *

**Career**

After he puts in enough effort, Louis finally becomes an Auror. He enjoys the thrill and the danger that comes with the profession, though at times he doesn't take it too seriously and often gets himself in bad situations. But, he is a brilliant Auror and aside from his tendency to act rash, he is really quite suited for the job.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Charlotte Windsor_

Louis developed a crush on Charlotte in his fourth year, but she didn't notice him at all, and merely thought of him as her best friend's arrogant cousin. However, when she was forced to become his tutor for Transfiguration in sixth year, she begins to get to know him better and she eventually grows fond of him. He asked her out to Hogsmeade one weekend and after a while, she accepted. The two of them begin dating towards the end of their sixth year, and Louis invites her to his house to meet his parents for dinner one night. The two of them are married on January 4, 2024 and have two sons; Michael Charles and Christian Arthur.

_Victoire Weasley_

Louis and Victoire have a great brother/sister bond and he is very protective of her, even though he is three years younger. He threatens Teddy when he finds out that he's dating Victoire, giving him the 'if-you-hurt-my-sister-I'll-hurt-you' talk. He ends up rooming with Vic and Teddy for a few years after he finishes Hogwarts until he and Charlotte decide to buy their own place. Their relationship remains strong for their whole life.

_Dominique Weasley_

Being only a year younger than her, Louis and Dominique have a very close bond. She confides everything in him, except when she's at her low point, and during that time, Louis becomes very concerned for her. He is the one who finds her in the bathroom on that day when she tried to curse her freckles away. While Dom is in France, they kept in contact and he went to visit her a few times of the holidays with Victoire. They remain very close.

_Fleur Weasley_

_Being her youngest and only son, Fleur dotes on Louis more than she does on Dominique and just as much as Victoire. He's her petit garcon and she's very overbearing at times. Although Louis loves his mother dearly, he sometimes feels as though she worries about him too much._

_Bill Weasley_

Bill has high expectations of Louis, because he is the only son and is very disappointed when he achieves fairly low results for his OWLs. However, he is exceptionally proud of Louis , especially when he becomes an Auror. He also told Louis to 'never let [Charlotte] go, because he'll never find another girl like her'.

* * *

_**A/N: My Louis in a nutshell. He's arrogant and flirty, but I love him anyways. **_


	7. Lucy Eleanor Weasley

_Lucy Eleanor Weasley_

**DOB:** April 4, 2002

* * *

**Appearance**

Lucy is fairly plain compared to the rest of her cousins. She had straight, mousy brown hair and blue eyes, though they aren't as dark as Victoire's or Dominique's, and aren't as bright as Rose's. They're just plain, blue eyes. She is average height, and has quite a pointed chin and a sharp, angular nose. She is fairly slim, with no figure and has pale skin, which lacks the freckles her sister has. Lucy often wears a haughty, snooty expression, which makes her appear conceited.

* * *

**Personality**

Very much her father's daughter, she despises stupidity, and brings it upon herself to scorn those who don't meet the same expectations as her. She often comes across as a little rude towards people and doesn't act well in social gatherings. She is very much a solitary soul, and enjoys the company of books and knowledge over the company of friends. As a consequence, she doesn't have a lot of friends, and her only friend is someone very similar to her. Although extremely ambitious, her ambition to do well is superseded by her willingness to learn.

Though her personal skills are a little lax, she tries very hard to be the best sister for Molly and aims to set an example for her.

* * *

**Early Years**

As a child, the only cousin she had her age was Louis, and the two of them absolutely despised each other because they were so different. As a consequence, Lucy kept herself amused by reading and learning, and developed a great love of literature and knowledge. Because of her lonely childhood, as her sister was a few years younger than her, she came quite introverted and didn't enjoy being thrust into social situations.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Lucy began Hogwarts on September 1st, 2013 and was the first Weasley to be sorted into Ravenclaw house. She was very proud of her achievement, for she greatly admired knowledge and knew that Ravenclaw was the house of the wise. She had always scorned her cousins for wanting to be in Gryffindor, for she believed that knowledge was greater than courage. It took her a while to develop any friends, as she was quite shy when it came to meeting new people, but gradually became friends with Charlotte Windsor.

Lucy was different to most of her cousins. She had no interest in Quidditch at all, and despised outdoor sports. She preferred to spend her time in the library studying with Charlotte. Her trips to Hogsmeade were very few, as she was often stressed about not completing her homework and therefore, didn't go. Her workaholic attitude made many of the professor's quite worried about her - especially Madam Patil (the matron) and Professor Boot (Head of Ravenclaw House and Ancient Runes teacher).

As was expected, Lucy's OWL results were outstanding, as she did nothing but study for the entirety of her 5th year. She was extremely stressed during this time, and often had emotional breakdowns and fainted from lack of food and sleep. More than once, she had been hospitalised and Madam Patil had refused to let her study the entire time she was there. Lucy suffered from severe anxiety and would bite her nails when stressed - something her mother despised.

_OWL results_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_Ancient Runes: Outstanding_

_Arithmancy: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Outstanding_

In her fifth year, Lucy became Ravenclaw Prefect and was awarded Head Girl in her seventh year. She was very proud of this achievement, as her father had been prefect and Head Boy and she wanted him to be proud of her. She graduated in 2020.

* * *

**Career**

Despite her exceptionally high grades, Lucy had no idea what she wanted to do when she left Hogwarts. She took up a job as a secretary in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, but didn't enjoy the desk work. She decided that she wanted to research and develop new knowledge. So she applied for a job in the Department of Mysteries and worked alongside an intelligent group of wizards who designed new products and spells for the Ministry. She enjoyed this job immensely, as she felt she was _doing_ something with her knowledge and not letting it go to waste sitting behind a desk.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Andrew Fitzpatrick_

Lucy was never into relationships and romance. She was more focused on learning. It wasn't until she was 27 when she met her future husband, Andrew Fitzpatrick. He was on the jury for the Deparment of Magical Law Enforcement, and the two of them got along well because of their similar interests in knowledge. They were married three years later and had two children who were both Ravenclaws; Eloise Anne and Daniel Luke.

_Molly Weasley_

These two sisters have very different personalities, but despite that, they get along quite well. Molly looks up to Lucy because of all her achievements and is very proud of her older sister - even though she finds her obsession with studying a little crazy. They often fight about things, as most sisters do, but they maintain a fairly close relationship.

_Audrey Weasley_

Lucy and Audrey tend to fight often, because Lucy is so focused on studying and Audrey thinks that there are more important things in like. They don't see eye to eye on most things but as Lucy gets older, their relationship becomes stronger. She realises that every has different opinions and that's actually okay.

_Percy Weasley_

Lucy is very much her father's daughter and does everything to please him. She looks up to him greatly and strives to be a Prefect like he was. Percy is extremely proud of his daughter, though he tells her that he would be proud of her no matter what she did, because she's his daughter and he loves her. Still, Lucy never stops trying to please her father.

* * *

_**A/N: So, my Lucy is a bit of a perfectionist. She loves studying and learning and is extremely intelligent. She's also rude and calculating and scorns people when they do something she deems as 'stupid'. But I love her, just like I love all the next gen. Also, in my head cannon, Lucy is older than Molly. Just the way I pictured the two characters, made me think of Lucy as the perfect older sister and Molly as the sweet little sister. Lucy is named after Audrey's sister Lucy and her mother Eleanor. I thought it was about time some of the characters were named after other people who weren't part of the Weasley family :) xx**_


	8. Joshua Dean Thomas

_Joshua Dean Thomas_

**DOB:** September 25, 2001

* * *

**Appearance**

Taking after his father, Dean Thomas, Joshua is blessed with chocolate skin and thick black hair. His eyes are dark and expressive, too, and he has one dimple in his left cheek, just like his mother, Katie Bell. He is rather tall, with a slim, lean build and long limbs. His handsome features make him the target of many of the girls at Hogwarts, along with his best mate, Louis Weasley, however he only has eyes for Daisy Wood.

* * *

**Personality**

Josh is extremely outgoing and likable. He is also very popular at Hogwarts. Although he enjoys mucking about with Louis, he does have a more serious, quiet side that comes from his mother. He is dedicated and hard working when it comes to Quidditch, but when it comes to schoolwork, he is somewhat less motivated.

* * *

**Early Years**

Joshua had quite a difficult childhood very early on in life. He was accidentally concieved and was raised by Katie only for several years. He didn't know his father until Katie finally decided to tell Dean that he had a child. Even after that, tensions were high in the household, for Katie and Dean were not together and didn't get married until almost ten years later. For a long time, Josh often wondered why his parents weren't married, as all of his friends' parents were, and this was difficult for Katie and Dean to explain to him. Although he loved his mother and father dearly, Josh often believed he was an accident and that his parents didn't want him. As he grew up, he realised that his parents loved him very much and that he was lucky to have both of his parents still alive.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Joshua started his first year of Hogwarts on September 1st, 2013 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. His childhood friend, Daisy Wood, and Louis Weasley were his main companions for the entirety of his schooling life. He was a very talented Quidditch player, like his mother, and joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in second year as one of the youngest member. However, he was not very bright and struggled with schoolwork quite a lot, so he often asked Daisy for help. When he decided that he wanted to play Quidditch professionally once he finished school, he realised that he needed to improve his school results in order to have the best chance of being selected.

He was a skilled artist and a rabid Manchester United football fan, courtesy of his father.

_OWL results_

_Transfiguration: Acceptable_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Acceptable_

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: Dreadful_

_Herbology: Poor_

_Muggle Studies: Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_History of Magic: Troll_

_Divination: Poor_

In his fifth year, Josh captained the Gryffindor Quidditch team and won the Quidditch Cup twice. He graduated Hogwarts in 2020

* * *

**Career**

Just as he wanted, Joshua went on to play professional Quidditch for Puddlemere United and was one of the best Chasers in the League. He was also picked to Captain the English Team in the World Cup, where England got to the semi-finals. As a talented and attractive athlete, Joshua's career was extremely successful and after he retired, he took up a job opportunity as a commentator.

* * *

**Relationships**

_Daisy Wood_

Josh and Daisy were best friends were many years, as their mother's were extremely close. They are also very close in age, as Katie and Alicia were pregnant around the same time. They both had a great interest in Quidditch, and although they both liked each other, the didn't want to divide the trio (Josh, Daisy and Louis). Eventually, in seventh year, they started a relationship and Daisy went to every single one of Josh's Quidditch games. They married in 2026 and two years later, Daisy gave birth to a daughter; Sophie Megan Thomas. They were happily married for an extremely long time, until Daisy passed away when she was 80 years old.

_Louis Weasley_

On the first day of Hogwarts, Josh and Louis became best friends, along with Daisy. They both had a knack for getting into trouble together and for flirting with girls, which was one of their favourite pastimes while at Hogwarts. They remained friends for many years and Josh often got Louis free tickets to Puddlemere home games, which Louis - and eventually Charlotte - appreciated very much. Their children became great friends, and Sophie and Christian ended up marrying.

_Roxanne Weasley_

Probably Josh's biggest fan, Roxanne had a rather large crush on him and had posters of him all over her room. When Louis first introduced her, she was initially extremely shy and starstruck, but she eventually overcame that, and the two of them became good friends. Roxanne was often given tickets to Puddlemere home games as well, and the two of them remained close for many years.

_Dean Thomas_

At first, Dean and Joshua's relationship was strained, as Dean didn't know he had a son until several years after he was born. Although he tried to be a good father, their relationship didn't start developing until Josh was about six years old, when he finally realised that Dean was actually his father and not just one of Katie's friends, like Oliver and Alicia. Dean was extremely proud of his son and watched every one of his games, as he was a Quidditch reporter. The two of them had a great relationship.

_Katie Bell_

Josh was a mummy's boy through and through, and loved his mother dearly. The two of them had that special bond that mothers and sons often had, and Josh would do anything to protect her. He was also very determined to please her, and strived very hard to join her former team, Puddlemere United, which he eventually did.

* * *

_**A/N: Another one of my OCs. I love Joshie. He's a sweetheart. My story 'Accident' describes Dean and Katie's relationship, which features Josh, so take a look at it if you like. I know it's a strange pairing, but I ship it for some reason. I think they are cute together :) xx**_


End file.
